tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Murder (TDH2)
Welcome to the sequel of Total Drama Horror- TOTAL DRAMA MURDER!!!!! In this season, the original 16 contestants from season 1 are back again with their new host Blainely!!! Only one will survive....literally. Who will succeed on Total Drama Murder??? If you want to know about the first one. click here. Rules Do NOT edit more than once in a row. Give others a chance. Otherwise it's called spam. Do NOT edit the elimination table. At all. Unless I give permission. Do NOT curse. But saying anything that TDI would say is fine! Do NOT godplay. This includes winning in one sentence or before anyone else gets a chance. (i.e. Gerry: *drools* Gerry: *wakes up* Gerry: *runs to finsh line*) Do HAVE FUN!!!! Elimination Table Sign-Ups (OPEN) 1. Ezekiel- Usitgz 2. Eva- Iantheking10 3. Noah- Noah612 4. Tyler- GM 5. Izzy-TDobsessed88 6. Cody- Mrdaimon 7. Courtney- Tdi 8. Harold-Mister E 9. Bridgette-27blink27 10. Lindsay- Heather rocks 11. DJ- Phyneo 12. Duncan- JohnnyFairplay818 13. Heather- Sunslicer2 14. Gwen-DXGforever! 15. Owen- Platypus09 16. Sierra-NoahFTW 17. Alejandro- TDAFan99 Pre-Chat Blainely: The horror, the death, the action!!! Welcome to Total Drama Murder!!! DJ: *Screams* don't say that Bridgette: hey guys wassup!! Harold:Another season? Sweet! Duncan: Hey Harold! Ezekiel: Are you going to kill us again, eh? Owen: Woo-hoo! Season 2!!! And with a nicer host! Ezekiel: You can say that, eh? Blainely: Correctomundo! I kill people without Justin Beiber! That automatically makes me 1000 times nicer! Sierra:Omigosh, last season was so fun! Owen: Really? But you were eliminated early... Sierra:SO! Harold:So, you were 3rd eliminated! Cody: *is hiding from Sierra* Owen: Hey buddy, what's up? Wait...why are you hiding from a chick? Cody: Correction, I'm hiding from a STALKER chick. Owen: And how is that bad? She likes everything you do! Cody: Thats the point, I bet you if I threw away some trash right now, she'd pick it out of the garbage can and put it in one of her Cody shrines. Owen: *laughs* Wow, that must...*hears scream* What was that? Ezekiel: *dressed up like Shaggy randomly* G-G-G-Ghost! Cody: Hey, Ezekiel, how did you change clothes so fast? Ezekiel: *back in normal clothing* What are you talking about, eh? Ghost of Chris: You teens will pay for killing me... Cody: Huh, maybe I should start taking my meds. Ghost: *takes breath out of Ezekiel* How dare you... Ezekiel: *in Zombie form* BLARGH! *runs off into the woods* Cody: ... I take it that Ezekiel is eliminated? Owen: Nah. This is Ezekiel on a NORMAL day. Cody: Can someone at least tell me why I signed up for this show in the first place? Owen: *nudges* Gwen, remember? Cody: ... Good point. Owen: I don't think we ha a single confessional last season...maybe one or two. Cody: I'll come to the rescue! Cody: (CONF) What our my thoughts on everyone here? Sierra's a stalker, Gwen's... Gwen, Ezekiel is scary, and Owen is awesome. DJ: (CONF) MOMMA!!! I'm scared Ezekiel: *back to normal* *walks up to Cody and Owen* I bet we could for an awesome alliance, eh? (CONF) We could be called the three amigos, eh? Courtney: I will win this time.... I was a CIT! Blainely: Now that everyone is here, time for the first challenge in Total Drama Murder!!! Challenge 1 Blainely: You guys all know the ghost of Chris. I have three items here, a butterfly net, a vacuum, and a pencil. Choose one of the three to cath Chris with and tell me your choices. I'll tell you if you have any chance of catching him. Remember, only one item will work. (No godplaying) Bridgette:mmmmm.... i pick..... the butterfly net Tyler: I'll take the pencil. Cody: I'll take the vaccum cleaner. Lindsay:*gigles*Hi!I'll take the vaccum cleaner! Sierra:Everybody knows vaccums are super effective on ghosts so I pick that! Lindsay:Super effectiv e? Sierra:Yeah! They suck up ghosts and trap them! Lindsay:Oh!I did not know that!I just needed the vaccum fro the crumbs all over in my cabin! Noah: Hmm, trying to think strategically about this. I'll take the pencil. Lindsay:Why a pencil? Noah: I'm not sure, it just seems like a good choice. But hey, I've been wrong before. Lindsay:When? Chris: So that's three vacuum cleaners, one butterfly net, and two pencils!!! Any other guesses?